The Story Continues
by BrookeLynnBridges
Summary: A new time, a new Hero. Superman has left something very precious in Batman's keeping. However when he fails on his promise to return and years go by the fate of Superman becomes an unsolved mystery to history. But some mysteries are meant to be solved...Please Review!


**Hello World! I am posting this story because I am desperately trying to get it finished.**

 **My little Brother started writing this story (his first) awhile ago and then stopped.**

 **I have been trying to get him to finish it and thought that maybe if I posted it and it got some feed back and critique it would inspire him to finish it and give him some much needed confidence.**

 **So Please, Read it and REVIEW! So we can convince him to give himself a chance.**

 **Thank you and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

"No!"

The cry set off car alarms three blocks over.

The nurse unplugged the monitor, to prevent the sound of the flat line from disturbing the loved ones of the deceased, and exited the room.

As she left the man who had let out the cry looked up from his dead wife.

He was an older man of about 50 or so, but his strong features had aged well. The only true sign of his age was the patch of white hair that started just above the ear where his glasses wrapped around his ears.

"You might as well just step out. I heard you in the shadows a half hour ago." He said as the tears started to leave his voice.

Another man, dressed in a rather expensive suit stepped out of the shadows.

The two men were roughly the same age. Although the new comer did not carry it nearly as well as the other.

He was like an old piece of leather worn and creased, but his eyes carried an air of strength and defiance. Even now as he scanned the room they held an energy as if ready to attack what he was looking for without a moment's hesitation.

Once he was confident they were alone the man in the suit opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm so sorry Clark."

Then as quietly as he had entered he placed a card on the nightstand and disappeared.

After the funeral the dead woman's husband and son stood at the door way of an old mansion. Overgrown and unkempt the house had obviously seen better days.

The father range the bell and it opened without any one behind it. This did not matter to the man who walked through the halls with a familiar step. As the two entered the study the man from the night before stood to meet them.

"Clark." he said

"Why don't you go out to the stables. Your father and I need to talk about something."

The boy left and the old man started right in.

"Oliver and Barrie are retiring now to. There the last of us and…."

Kent cut him off.

"Don't you get it Bruce she's dead! Their all dead. My parents are dead, my parents on krypton died when I was an infant. Krypton itself died! Everyone I love is dead, except Clark. But all I can think of when I see him, is Lois. I can't stay, and you knew that didn't you? Why else give me those pictures of the Kryptonian colony?"

"I'll watch over the boy Clark, you need to go."

"Thank you Bruce."

"There's nothing Kryptonian I should worry about is there?"

"No. When I was his age I could pick up a car. He's not weak, well not by human standards, but he does not seem to have any of my powers."

He turned to go but paused and turned around.

"Remember Bruce, I am entrusting him to Bruce Wayne, not the Batman. I am coming back and when I do I don't want to find my son running around Gotham in a red suit with a cape."

"Don't worry Clark, the boy will be safe."

A calmness came over Clark Kent as he turned around and walked out the door.

There it was, that piercing shriek. The security guard had started using dogs and for some reason he was using an actual whistle instead of the silent ones they usually used.

He had complained to Uncle Bruce about it but he was in his 60's and his hearing was not what it once was.

He claimed to have heard nothing.

As young Clark laid in bed trying to drift back to sleep he turned and looked at the small clear crystal hanging from a chain on his lamp.

His father had given that to him the day he left, shortly after his mother died, almost 5 years ago to the day.

He was ten at the time and now at the age of fifteen he knew he had to go. He did not know where he was headed but he knew he had to leave.

He almost left the crystal behind as he packed but something inside of him told him to keep it, if only for a little longer.

"Shall I turn on the lights master Clark?" The house's automated butler system asked as the holographic figure appeared.

"No Alfred, I do not wish to wake Uncle Bruce." Clark said in a hushed tone.

"Where are you going?" Bruce asked as the teenager reached for the handle of the front door.

"I don't know." Clark answered "All I know is that I need to go."

Bruce looked down at the door handle which had begun to bend under young Kent's grip.

"Go north" the old man said as he slipped back in to the shadows.

 _Go north_

The words still echoed in Kent's ears. More a command then a suggestion. It had been what had driven him onward. Even through all the strange new abilities he was discovering.

Now standing at a door in a glacier with his father's crystal in his hand, he put it in what appeared to be a key hole and stood in amazement as the huge door lifted.

In the middle of the room before him was his crystal, floating.

He reached out and touched it.

A hologram of a man's face lit up the front of the room.

"Kal-El." the image said. "What is it that you wish to speak of?"

Just then another image appeared in the room next to Clark.

It was his father.

He was dressed in strange clothes and he was not wearing his glasses, but it was definitely him.

"Father." the image of Clark Senior said. "This is my son, Jel-El, your grandson. He is here because even though superseded now for several years by his human half his Kryptonian powers are becoming evident. Teach him father, as you once taught me."

The image looked down at the young man and then back at his son.

"Come Jel-El, we have much to discuss."

 **End of chapter 1.**

 **Chapter 2**

Margo Little stepped off of the monorail's platform.

She enjoyed being on assignment but it was always good to back in Metropolis.

She had been a reporter for the Daily Planet for going on a year now but this was the first assignment the chief let her go off on her own for.

 _It may have had something to do with the mail cart she tripped into and sent throw a glass door on her first day._ She thought to herself.

But none of that mattered now. She was back and she was going to write an article that would knock his socks off.

"Nobody says knock your socks off any more." She said to herself as she called a taxi.

She sat down in the car and disappear into her work as her fingers typed away on the typewriter. As the car pulled into the historic district she turned the small black box off, and as the holographic screen and keys dispersed she put it in her hand bag.

As Margo entered the chief's office the heal of her shoe broke.

Already embarrassed for forgetting to pay the cabby, and having him honk at her before she remembered, her face turned a bright shade of red.

The chief was talking with a young man dressed in one of those 1940's suits that were coming back in style.

He was around the same age as her, 25 or 26, and his blue eyes were almost lost behind a rather thick pair of square glasses.

"Oh Margo good!" The chief said as a rather embarrassed Margo picked the broken part of her shoe up of the floor.

"This is Clark Kent, he is going to be your new partner."

Before Clark could finish saying hello Margo burst out.

"Now wait just a minute Chief! I have worked for this paper for just under a year now, and when I signed on I was told that I would no longer be a junior reporter for this paper at the years end! Further I was told that I would have a junior reporter working under me….OH!"

Her already pink face turned a brighter red as she put two and two together.

"Yes Margo that's correct." The chief said cutting of her rant. "Mr. Kent here will be our new _junior_ reporter working under you."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Little." Clark said knocking over a mug of pins as he stretched out his hand.

Both Clark and Margo went after it bumping their heads and apologizing over their clumsy behavior.

As the two walked out the door to find Kent a desk another man walked in.

" _Jeez_ Jim, why did you go and hire him? Now we have to klutzes and their working together."

"His father was an old friend. Plus, he's one of the fastest typists I have ever seen."


End file.
